Mockingbird
by UnitedPen
Summary: Hey guys this is my first songfic. I hope you like it. It's when Squid gets a letter from his father. The first chapter is the letter. I really need ideas for the second chapter so please read and review!
1. Mockingbird

Dear Squid;

I know this is weird coming from your father the guy who walked out on you but I've decided to come back after you get out of camp. I won't be at home as often as you like but I'll still be there. You can't face your mom alone. I know it took 13 years to figure this out and I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I know when I walked out on you you thought I'd never come back but here I am better late than never. Anyway i wrote a poem for you.

Yeah   
I know sometimes things may not always make sense to you right now  
But hey, what daddy always tell you?  
Straighten up little soldier  
Stiffen up that upper lip  
What you crying about?  
You got me

Alan I know you miss your mom and I know you miss your dad  
Well I'm gone but I'm trying to give you the life that I never had  
I can see you're sad, even when you smile, even when you laugh  
I can see it in your eyes, deep inside you want to cry   
Cuz you're scared, I ain't there?  
Daddy's with you in your prayers  
No more crying, wipe them tears  
Daddy's here, no more nightmares  
We gon' pull together through it, we gon' do it  
Mom's crazy, aint she?  
Yeah but she loves you boy and you better know it  
We're all we got in this world  
When it spins, when it swirls  
When it whirls, when it twirls  
One little beautiful boy  
Lookin' puzzled, in a daze  
I know it's confusing you   
Daddy's always on the move, mamma's always on the news  
I try to keep you sheltered from it but somehow it seems  
The harder that I try to do that, the more it backfires on me  
All the things growing up his daddy that he had to see  
Daddy don't want you to see but you see just as much as he did  
We did not plan it to be this way, your mother and me  
But things have gotten so bad between us  
I don't see us ever being together ever again  
Like we used to be when we was teenagers  
But then of course everything always happens for a reason  
I guess it was never meant to be  
But it's just something we have no control over and that's what destiny is  
But no more worries, rest your head and go to sleep  
Maybe one day we'll wake up and this will all just be a dream

Chorus   
Now hush little baby, don't you cry  
Everything's gonna be alright  
Stiffen that upperlip up little man, i told ya  
Daddy's here to hold ya through the night  
I know mommy's not here right now and we don't know why  
We feel how we feel inside  
It may seem a little crazy, pretty baby  
But i promise momma's gon' be alright

It's funny  
I remember back one year when daddy had no money  
Mommy wrapped the Christmas presents up  
And stuck 'em under the tree and said some of 'em were from me  
Cuz daddy couldn't buy 'em  
I'll never forget that Christmas I sat up the whole night crying  
Cuz daddy felt like a bum, see daddy had a job  
But his job was to keep the food on the table for you and mom   
And at the time every house that we lived in  
Either kept getting broke into and robbed  
Or shot up on the block and your mom was saving money for you in a jar  
Tryna start a piggy bank for you so you could go to college  
Almost had a thousand dollars till someone broke in and stole it  
And I know it hurt so bad it broke your momma's heart  
And it seemed like everything was just startin' to fall apart  
Mom and dad was arguin' a lot so momma moved back  
On the Chalmers in the flat one bedroom apartment  
And dad moved back to the other side of 8 Mile on Novara  
And that's when daddy went to California to find a job  
And flew you and momma out to see me  
But daddy had to work, you and momma had to leave me  
Then you never saw daddy again and momma didn't like it  
And you were to young to understand it  
Papa was never around, momma developed a habit  
And it all happened too fast for either one of us to grab it  
I'm just sorry you were there and had to witness it first hand  
Cuz all I ever wanted to do was just make you proud   
Now I'm sittin in this empty house, just reminiscing  
Lookin' at your baby pictures, it just trips me out  
To see how much you have grown, it's almost like your a man now  
Wow, guess you pretty much are and daddy's still here  
I'm talkin' to you Alan, daddy's still here  
I like the sound of that, yeah  
It's got a ring to it don't it?  
Shh, momma's only gone for the moment

Chorus 

And if you ask me too  
Daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird   
I'mma give you the world  
I'mma buy a diamond ring for you   
I'mma sing for you  
I'll do anything for you to see you smile   
And if that mockingbird don't sing and that ring don't shine   
I'mma break that birdies neck  
I'd go back to the jewler who sold it to ya  
And make him eat every carat don't fuck with dad (haha)

Love Dad

All these lyrics except for my chages blong to Eminem and all characters belong to Louis Sachar. I really need reviews. I want to write another chapter with a song in it. I want to know what Squid would say to this letter. I need ideas and songs.


	2. Predictable

All things belong to Good Charlotte and Louis Sachar

Squid stared in amazement at the letter Mom had just given him. It was from his dad. He couldn't believe his Dad was trying to patch things up. Well Squid wasn't going to take it. He picked up his pen and started to write.

Hey Dad

I'm sorry but I can't forgive you. You hurt me and I can make it on my own. And since we are writing songs I have one for u.

Verse 1:

Something isn't right,  
I can feel it again, feel it again,  
This isn't the first time,  
That you left me waiting,   
Sad excuses,  
And false hopes high,  
I saw this coming,   
Still I don't know why I let you in,

chorus:  
I knew it all along,  
You're so predictable,  
I knew something would go wrong ( something's always wrong)  
So you don't have to call,   
Or say anything at all,  
You're so predictable (so predictable)

verse 2:

So take your empty words,  
Your broken promises,  
And all the time you stole,  
Coz' I am done with this,  
I can give it away, give it away,  
I'm doing everything I should've,  
And now I'm making a change,  
I'm living the day,  
I'm giving back what you gave me,  
I don't need anything,

Chorus

verse 3 :  
Everywhere I go,   
Everyone I meet,  
Everytime I try to fall in love,  
Everyone wonders why I'm so broken,  
Why I'm so hard inside,  
Why am I scared?  
What am I afraid of?  
I don't even know,  
This story never had an ending,  
I've been waiting,  
I've been searching,  
I've been dreaming you would come back,  
But I know the ending of this story,  
And you're never coming back, never...

chorus

Everywhere I go to rest in my life,  
Everyone I love,  
Everyone I care about,  
And no-one knows what's wrong with me,  
And I know what it is,  
And you can take a guess,  
Right now...


	3. Jesus of Suburbia

This is the next chapter guys hope u like it.

Disclaimer-I own none of the characters because if i did i'd be rich instead of sitting here watching the Incredibles for the 5th time!

Thanx to all my reviewers-Spice of Life,SquidSophieSkills,Shygurl13,Squidly is gorjus Thanx for making my day.

Squid looked around as he dug his hole. He saw all his campmates. Sighing he thought about a song he could write about this camp, all it's people and of course the wicked counselers.And himself.

-Jesus Of Suburbia-

I'm the son of rage and love,  
The Jesus of suburbia,  
From the bible of "none of the above,  
On a steady diet of soda pop and ritalin,  
No one ever died for my sins in hell,  
As far as I can tell,  
At least the ones I got away with

But there's nothing wrong with me,  
This is how I'm supposed to be,  
In a land of make believe,  
That don't believe in me

Get my television fix,  
Sitting on my crucifix,  
The living room in my private womb,  
While the Mom's and Brad's are away,  
To fall in love and fall in debt,  
To alcohol and cigarettes and Mary Jane,  
To keep me insane and doing someone else's cocaine ---

-City Of The Damned-

At the center of the earth,  
In the parking lot,  
Of the 7-11 where I was taught,  
The motto was just a lie

It says: home is where your heart is,  
But what a shame,  
'Cause everyone's heart,  
Doesn't beat the same,  
We're beating out of time

City of the dead,  
At the end of another lost highway,  
Signs misleading to nowhere,  
City of the damned,  
Lost children with dirty faces today,  
No one really seems to care

I read the graffiti,  
In the bathroom stall,  
Like the holy scriptures in a shopping mall,  
And so it seemed to confess,  
It didn't say much,  
But it only confirmed that,  
The center of the earth,  
Is the end of the world

And I could really care less -  
-I Don't Care-

I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't care I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't care I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't care I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't,  
I don't care if you don't care

Everyone Is So Full Of Shit!  
Born and raised by hypocrites,  
Hearts recycled but never saved,  
From the cradle to the grave,  
We are the kids of war and peace,  
From Anaheim to the middle east,  
We are the stories and disciples of,  
The Jesus Of Suburbia

Land of make believe,  
And it don't believe in me,  
Land of make believe,  
And I don't believe,  
And I don't care!  
-  
-Dearly Beloved-

Dearly beloved, are you listening?  
I can't remember a word that you were saying,  
Are we demented? Or am I disturbed?  
The space that's in between insane and insecure

Oh therapy can you please fill the void?  
Am I retarded or am I just overjoyed?  
Nobody's perfect and I stand accused,  
For the lack of a better word, and that's my best excuse -  
-Tales Of Another Broken Home-

To live and not to breathe,  
Is to die in tragedy,  
To run, to run away,  
To find what you believe,  
And I leave behind,  
This hurricane of fucking lies,  
I lost my faith to this,  
This town that don't exist

So I run,  
I run away

To the light of masochists,  
And I leave behind,  
This hurricane of fucking lies,  
And I walked this line,  
A million and one fucking times,  
But not this time

I don't feel any shame,  
I won't apologize

When there ain't nowhere you can go,  
Running away from pain,  
When you've been victimized,  
Tales from another broken home

All this belongs to Green Day Enjoy 


End file.
